


Par une soirée éclairée dans les montagnes

by Onuuki_de_Mordria



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27416929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onuuki_de_Mordria/pseuds/Onuuki_de_Mordria
Summary: Roxas et Xion se rendent tout les deux Arendelle après les évènements de Kingdom Hearts III.
Relationships: Roxas/Xion (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 1





	Par une soirée éclairée dans les montagnes

**Par une soirée éclairée dans les montagnes**

Les montagnes enneigées d'Arendelle étaient magnifiques en cette saison. Roxas et Xion y venaient en vacance pour la première fois cette année. Ils préféraient habituellement le bord de mer, mais ils avaient décidé de changer pour cette année. Qui plus est, maître Yen Sid souhaitait qu'ils vérifient que toute trace de la présence de Xehanort dans ce monde avait bien été éliminée. 

Après la bataille finale à la nécropole des keyblades, les deux amis s'étaient retirés avec Axel et Isa dans la cité du crépuscule. Mais, ils avaient souhaités laissé les deux amis seuls pour quelques jours, en effet, l'ancien numéro sept avait fait une nouvelle découverte concernant la fille du laboratoire, l'amie qu'ils s'étaient faite à l'époque des expériences d'Ansem le Sage.

Ils s'étaient installés non loin de l'ancien château de glace de la reine Elsa. Roxas avait ramassé des branches d'arbres pour faire un feu, qu'il avait allumé d'un brasier tandis que Xion se reposait un petit peu. La brune fatiguait encore rapidement par moment, probablement une conséquence de sa réincarnation et de ce qu'ils lui avait fait faire. 

\- Il nous reste encore beaucoup de réserves ? lui demanda-t-il 

\- Pour encore deux jours.

\- Tu ne préfères pas que l'on aille louer une chambre en ville ? proposa Roxas

\- Je préfère très largement ce cadre là à celui de la ville. 

\- Et puis au moins nous sommes seuls, c'est cela aussi ?

L'ancienne numéro 14 émit un petit rire. Elle aimait beaucoup Roxas, peut-être bien au-delà de la simple amitié. Mais, le blond ne devait probablement pas partager ces sentiments. Sinon il le lui aurait probablement dit, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à vivre sans toi, murmura le blond, tu es … Je t'ai presque toujours connue, et les rares moments où nous avons été séparés m'ont toujours été intolérables.

Elle sourit et versa une larme. Peut-être que si finalement … 


End file.
